


The Secrets and Curses of Veela's

by Demonic_fox6548



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29730423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_fox6548/pseuds/Demonic_fox6548
Summary: Hermione was given permission to the restricted section and found a way to revert the Horcruxes back to the caster, After she uses the spell, it Reverts Voldemort to his sixteen-year-old self. But that's not all She finds out that she's adopted and is part Veela and goes through the change. Who's her mate what will her friends say when she's resorted?
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Oliver Wood, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Pansy Parkinson/Fred Weasley
Kudos: 10





	1. Ever changing

**Author's Note:**

> Disc: I don't own the Harry Potter series or the characters that right goes to J.K. Rowling
> 
> Please R & R I'm always looking to improve on my writing
> 
> Thoughts are in italics

**The Secrets and Curse of Veela's**

By: Demonic_Fox6548

_Chapter 1: Ever Changing_

The Hogwarts Express was on the way to Kings Cross station, the compartments were crowded as usual, but for Hermione and her fellow Gryffindors, they managed to snag a compartment to themselves. The train was chugging along when Hermione's mind began to wonder.

They were leaving their fifth year of Hogwarts, she would be normally heading back home to her parents, but this time she was planning to head to Grimmauld Place, the headquarters of 'The Order of the Phoenix'. The reason, when she was in the restriction section she found a book shoved behind some others, it struck her as odd, so she decided to see what it was.

The title was well worn but she was able to make it out as "Items Most Dark", as she read it, she realized she had found what she was looking for, it explained everything Harry had told her about Horcruxes. This was exactly the reason she had fought with Dumbledore so hard to get permission to access the restricted section. This book explained Horcruxes, this is what Lord Voldemort made to preserve himself, in the event someone killed him, the Horcrux kept him alive. As she read further, she found a spell to unmake the Horcruxes, meaning he'll be mortal again. It was a long shot, but Hermione had to try. For the last three months, she'd studied the spell with the help of Professor Snape, Hermione knew with his help it would be a success.

The train ride to Kings Cross seemed long and it gave her time to think about the whole scheme of things. To be honest with herself, she did agree on some things that Voldemort was saying; like how muggleborns are a threat to the secrecy of the wizarding world; how some muggles shouldn't be allowed to raise magical children, look at Harry's guardians they were the picture-perfect reason behind the pureblood hatred of muggles. Then what Harry said about Voldemort's past as Tom Marvolo Riddle and his time at the orphanage, she couldn't blame him for wanting to kill muggles.

"Mione'… YO MIONE" Ron shouted, snapping Hermione out of her train of thought.

"Ronald Billius Weasley what is it?," Hermione said glaring at him "and how many times have I said to stop with the 'Mione'? pronounce my name properly, honestly Ronald it isn't hard" she snapped at him.

"Gods Mione no need to bite my head off just wanted to know if you're coming to the Burrows?" Ron said, slumping in his seat "didn't need to say my full name" he mumbled.

Hermione rolled her eyes, _'gods he's annoying, the only reason that I put up with this idiot is because of Harry, even then it isn't always a good enough reason',_ she thought, _'I love Harry like a brother, but his undying trust and loyalty in Dumbledore will get him killed'._ He was blinded by how Dumbledore appears, he could have been away from the Dursleys from the first year if he reported the abuse and neglect, also the Order could protect him at Grimmauld Place hidden by the Fidelius Charm; but no, it was out of the question, Harry wouldn't even hear of her opinions because of that daft fool.

"Hermione you're doing it again" Harry chimed in "what's got you lost in thought?" he asked

"Nothing Harry, just... I'm not going to the Burrow I'll be going to France this summer with my parents then we'll be going to Russia. I'll be gone all summer I promise to owl you both. I wish I could take you Harry so you could be away from the Dursleys but Dumbledore said you couldn't" Hermione explained and was a bit condescending about Dumbledore not allowing it.

Ron Scoffed and mumbled something, Hermione had an idea what it was. Ron never understood why she wanted to be with her muggle family, even though the Weasley said they had nothing against Muggle or muggleborns. They were still prejudiced especially Ron always asking if something was safe when she gave him something.

"Come on Hermione, you're still not angry about that are you?" he said, not seeming like he cared at all.

At that point, they arrived at Kings Cross station and Hermione stood up without saying goodbye and left with her belongings. She got off the train and met Tonks at the end of the platform "Hey Tonks" she called seeing Tonks waiting by a pillar.

Tonks replied "Hey, ready then?" turning and smiling at Hermione.

Hermione nodded, Tonks took ahold of Hermione's trunk and then offered her arm, Hermione gladly took it and with a pull at her navel Tonks apparated them to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

There was a chosen few that knew what was going to transpire this summer and what Hermione was going to attempt, there was Alastor Moody, Professor Lupin and obviously Professor Snape.

"Good to see you all, Professors should we get started," Hermione said smiling clearly excited about this, but she saw the look on Professor Lupin's face "What? What's wrong?" she asked.

Lupin sighed, looking worried, "Hermione are you sure you want to do this? The spell alone could kill you,"

 _'He probably thinks I can't do this'_ Hermione thought. She took a deep breath "Yes and that's why Professor Snape is here, to prevent that from happening" she explained calmly and then looked at Snape, and he agreed with a nod.

Lupin was livid "And on that note, how can we trust he'll keep you alive?!"

"LOOK! Dumbledore trust Professor Snape so do I, he's worked with me on this spell since I found it 3 months ago, he has my trust!" Hermione said determined more than ever. Snape smirked at her for putting Lupin in his place.

"Are you ready to get this underway, Miss Granger?" Snape asked, stepping forward.

Hermione nodded, walking with him as they went to the potion room at Grimmauld Place. Snape was brewing a few potions and had bottled several vials already, ' _he's well prepared_ ' she thought. "Now Miss Granger, this spell will physically, mentally and magically drain you, that's how it kills, it will drain the life from you. Do you trust me?" he asked as he placed a small table in front of her.

To say Hermione was nervous would be an understatement, but she did trust him "Yes I do trust you" she responded.

He nodded and handed her the potions, one at a time "This will clear your mind so you can focus on the spell and who to cast it, this will strengthen your magic and this will strengthen your body. We still don't know the effects the spell will have or the Dark Lord" Snape said as Hermione drank the potions he gave her.

Hermione readied herself, she took the necklace that Kreacher found in Regulus' room. "Clear your mind focus is key" Snape snapped at her like he knew her mind was beginning to wonder.

"How will we know it'll work?" She asked. Snape gave her a look and she already knew how "No, no way, he'll torture you or worse, kill you, you can't go" Hermione was adamant about it.

"You're wasting time, also he'll call upon me, I'll give my report as planned," he said. Severus understood her concern, but nevertheless, it needed to happen whether he was torture or killed.

She signed and gripped her wand, Hermione stood straight and pointed her wand at the necklace on the table in front of her. She cleared her mind of all thoughts and doubts, concentrating on the spell and started to chant. "Y magic sy'n cael ei gipio yn y gwrthrych hwn Dychwelyd I unwaith oedd, Gadewch i'r tywyllwch godi a marw cael ei ddisodli â bywyd golau a Newydd." Hermione chanted it twice before a blinding light shot out of her wand, engulfing the room.

As the blinding light subsided, Snape opened his eyes and looked at the necklace, it was not emitting any magic. It wasn't a Horcrux anymore "Miss Granger you were successful… Miss Granger" he said scanning the room. Then spotting her body on the ground, Snape quickly went to her side and kneeled next to her "Miss Granger…" he said finding her pulse on her neck, it was faint. Snape rushed back to his potions and grabbed the strengthening potion "REMUS! ALASTOR! GET IN HERE!!!" he yelled cradling her neck back to pour the potion down her throat.

Remus and Alastor arrived "What happened?!" Lupin shouted seeing Hermione on the floor unconscious and pale.

"The spell worked, I need your help, now," Snape said, flicking his wand at a chair, transfiguring it to a bed "place her there while I get the other potions!" Snape demanded as he got up and rushed to the potions.

Remus did as told "Snape she's cold as ice" Lupin stated worriedly.

"Cast a warming charm while I give her these" Snape replied, leaning her head up and opening her mouth to feed her the other potions. Alastor muttered the warming charm and slammed his walking stick, "it's working" Remus sighed in relief.

"How's her pulse?" Snape asked giving her another potion.

Remus felt for her pulse and sighed in relief "It's steadily rising"

"She's not out of the woods yet… muggle saying Lily said it" Snape said standing up and turning his back at Remus's raised eyebrow. Snape was bottling some more potions when Snape fell to one knee with a cry of pain.

"Snape, what's wrong?" Alastor called as he saw what was transpiring.

"The Dark Lord is calling." Snape raised to his feet still cringing at the pain, straighten himself out and putting his cold demeanour.

"You can't leave; what about Hermione?" Remus stood, glaring at Snape,

"I have no choice, he will think something is amiss if I don't go… give these to Miss Granger every four hours. This green one is for strengthening potion, the grey one is blood replenishing, the black is for her magic to strengthen it so it will start to heal on its own" he stated as he pointed to each of the potions he had made for Granger "keep her warm with the charm, I'll try to be back as soon as possible" he said gripping his wand and leaving the room.

Lupin looked back at Hermione's still body "Can we really trust him Alastor?" he asked, not taking his eyes away.

"It's hard to say, Remus but like Miss Granger said, Dumbledore trusts him and she trusts him. So far he's done what he can, all we can do now is follow his instructions and hope she pulls through" Alastor said looking over Granger, looking at the slow rise of her chest "I'll go update Nymphadora on the situation, stay here with Granger " he said turning to leave,

Remus looked over his shoulder, "If you're going to the Burrow, visit Molly and Arthur, you should update them as well, they will be worried, just make sure the children don't hear" calling after Alastor, he nodded and left. Remus got a chair to sit next to the bed "You truly are the brightest witch of your age… bet you'd have given the wannabe Lord a run for his money in his youth," Remus said, watching over Hermione.

* * *

Snape apparated outside the Malfoy Manor gates, the sun was setting as he walked up the gravel path. When he reached the gates, they opened as he continued his stride, keeping his usual Snape persona. As he made his way to the main entrance, the doors flew open revealing a pacing Bellatrix.

"Severus you incompetent fool! Where have you been? The Dark Lord summoned you twenty minutes ago" she shrieked stopping and facing him.

"Now, now, Bella, you know as well as I do that I spend my time spying on the Order and Dumbledore for the Dark Lord, I can't just leave without giving them a reason to go" Snape explained to her slowly. "Where is our Lord, I must give my report?" Snape added looking down at Bella.

"He… he collapsed in the study afterwards he called upon all of us, let's GO," she said leading the way sheathing with anger being looked down upon by Snape.

He followed Bellatrix to the study, upon entering he sees a hooded figure, sitting behind the desk with his face hidden "Ah… Severus. Finally, come in we have much to discuss" said a voice not belonging to the current Dark Lord.

Snape looked at the figure, analyzing him "My lord?" he questioned not sure this was really the Dark Lord, he sounded different.

The figure nodded "Don't be fooled by my voice, Severus it is me… Something has happened My Horcruxes are gone. Even Nargini is no longer one, can you explain this?" The Dark Lord said angrily.

Snape nodded, "Yes my Lord, three months ago, Dumbledore allowed Potter's mudblood, Hermione Granger, access to the restricted section. She discovered a book about Horcruxes, finding a way to send the pieces of your soul back to you. Moody and Lupin assisted her as she cast it. Dumbledore informed me an hour ago what she was casting it today, I had my belief that she would fail at this" he said giving his report.

"THAT! That mudblood shouldn't have such power" his anger shook the room.

"If I may speak my Lord, she has proven the past five years that she is an anomaly of some sort" came the voice of Lucius Malfoy to the right of Severus.

The Dark Lord was livid "Lucius you snivelling coward, you are not permitted to speak… Crucio!" he shouted as Lucius fell to the floor convulsing and screaming in pain "as you say she's an anomaly Lucius, are you saying she's stronger than I?!" The Dark Lord's words dripped with venom as he moved from his chair, making his way to the front of the desk.

"No, my lord… I… didn't mean to imply…" Lucius choked out in the midst of the curse.

The Dark Lord released the curse, watching Lucius collapse "Severus… what of this spell, what can you tell me about it?" he asked, turning to him.

Snape stepped forward "Such a spell will take its toll on the caster, the mudblood will most likely die, the Order will ask for my assistance. If you want My Lord, I can dispatch her…" Snape said.

"No! No, Severus, I'll have the pleasure of dispatching that filthy mudblood myself.. go make sure she survives" The Dark Lord commanded, dismissing Severus who bowed and took his leave. The Dark Lord sat down in his chair "Get that fool out of my sight. Narcissa get Draco" he demanded. Narcissa nodded and went to get her son as two death eaters dragged Lucius out. When she returned with Draco, the Dark Lord spoke "Now everyone out… Except for Bellatrix, Draco, Narcissa and Dolohov there's a matter I must discuss with you four, and only you four." When just the five of them were left, The Dark Lord waved his wand silencing the room and locking it. "Now my most trusted followers, that mudblood thought she would weaken me by unmaking my Horcruxes," he said chuckling, they looked upon their Lord confused

"My lord… what do you mean? What did the filthy mudblood do?" asked Bellatrix, concerned about her Dark Lord.

The Dark Lord stood up from his chair once more, taking his hood off, revealing a young sixteen-year-old Tom Riddle "the spell has reverted me back to when I made my first Horcrux. I was sixteen" he said smirking.

The four wizards were shocked, to say the least, to see their Lord so young and human-like "the mudblood did that my lord?" clarifying Narcissa.

The Dark Lord nodded, walking over to stand in front of them "yes she did. Now what I wanted to discuss with you is a way for me to infiltrate Hogwarts…" he stood there waiting for their ideas.

"My Lord I'm afraid it's impossible, the wards will still recognize you and repel you… not only that My Lord, but the staff will also recognize you they knew what Tom Riddle looked like," Bellatrix said with worry,

Dolohov coughed "not totally impossible, there are ways around the wards and not many people remember what he looked like at this age and there are charms to change appearances" Dolohov countered.

* * *

Draco was in his room when his mother had come to retrieve him, he wondered what The Dark Lord wanted. He began to worry when he saw his father getting dragged out, but he had to remain passive, emotionless. It was odd to see the Dark Lord with a hood, what was going on? His voice was different, normal even.

While Draco's mind was going wild with thoughts, the Dark Lord told all others to clear out besides Aunt Bella, mother, Dolohov and himself. When he finally lowered his hood, Draco was stunned and thought it was just a really good glamour. He couldn't help but think the Darkdark Lord was truly vainer than himself, but then he explained about what the mudblood had done, 'Granger' was Draco's first thought, he didn't hear the conversation that was taking place until it came to Hogwarts.

The Dark Lord wanted to get into Hogwarts was he mad, of course he's mad, he and his grudge on Dumbledore, he thought then, glancing at him and he looked like he could be attending Hogwarts still. He pondered it for a bit "My Lord if I may speak?" waiting for an acknowledgement for Draco to speak.

The Dark Lord turned to Draco "you may Draco, what are your thoughts, for me to get into Hogwarts?"

"You're sixteen, you can go in as a student a…" he got cut off by laughter from his Aunt Bellatrix.

"Foolish boy how in Merlin's name would that be a good plan..." Bellatrix was about to continue her disapproval when she was interrupted.

"SILENCE!" The Dark Lord's voice boomed through the room "continue Draco" he said turning to Draco.

Draco nodded "you can attend as a student next year and would be able to infiltrate it, Dolohov is right about charms but take it farther and do a blood ritual and that will take care of the wards. We don't have to change much of your appearance, yes, there are people who knew what Tom Riddle looked like, that will not change, but you'll be sixteen and the current Dark Lord looks like a snake now and is over seventy years old" he stated, instantly regretting his last comment about the snake and age.

Draco didn't expect the Dark Lord to smirk at him "Brilliant Draco… I like this plan I'll be close to them without them knowing."

Dolohov added, "yes that could work, but who would do the blood ritual? It'll give you their blood, to put it simply it's an adoption of sorts". The Dark Lord thought about this for a moment "My Lord… if my Aunt Bellatrix does the blood ritual, we can easily make a background for you" Draco suggested.

After Draco suggested his Aunt he felt eyes on him, it wasn't the Dark Lords, but coming from his left side, he wanted to look but already knew it would be. Before Draco could anything more "you don't like this plan Bellatrix?" the Dark Lord asked, looking at her.

"It's risky My Lord, who would allow my child to go to Hogwarts?" she said cowardly, which was something Draco never thought he would see his demented aunt do.

It was now Narcissa turn to speak "they can't deny a child's education because of their parents, a word to the ministry will fix this. If I may My Lord, I can work on the documents we'll need," she said with a bow and the Dark Lord waved her to go start on them.

"Bellatrix, you will do the ritual. Am I clear?" he ordered, and she nodded

"Yes My Lord" she bowed "I'll prepare the necessary items for the ritual," she said as she bowed then left the room.

Draco looked back at the Dark Lord "Draco we need to work out a few more details. Also, Dolohov how is your wife, I hear she might be ill?" looking from Draco to Dolohov.

"Yes My Lord… I've been concerned, she won't say what's causing her such pain. I'll go and work on the documents with Mrs Malfoy; I know I few contacts that we can use as your education background" Dolohov said bowing and leaving the study.

Draco stood there waiting 'what more did he need from me' he thought "what would like to discuss My Lord" he asked wanting to leave, but Draco knew this was his idea and the Dark Lord probably wanted more details.

"Now Draco, relax after all we'll be technically cousins soon," he said in a musing tone "I want you to tell me everything you know about this mudblood, from the time you first met her until now, I'll need it to effectively kill her" he added.

Draco was taken aback when he said the word cousins ' _gods it was true, he will be related to me… dear Merlin what was I thinking_ ' he thought as he made his way to a chair near the fireplace.

"Yes My Lord… first time I met the mudblood was in Diagon Alley before the first year, she was in Flourish and Blotts with Professor McGonagall who was guiding her to buy her school supplies. The Professor left her there, I caught some of the conversations, she had to take care of something and told Granger to stay in the shop" he started explaining his first meeting with Granger, watching as the Dark Lord sat in the armchair that was across from him.

The Dark Lord looked unamused or rather uninterested. "Once the Professor left, Granger collected the books she needed and grabbed second-year coursework, thanked the shopkeeper for his help and proceeded to collect various books. I went to get my set of books and after I was done she was reading in a corner of the store until the Professor came back, she argued about buying all those books, but, she said she had her own money and could use it the way she wanted and her parents wouldn't mind. The thing was, some of the books she picked out were about dark curses and rituals" he continued, seeing the Dark Lord nodding so often.

"The Second time I saw Granger was on the train, I didn't know she was a mudblood at the time, so when I was in the lavatory trying to do my tie with the spell my father showed me she walked in, she quickly apologized but then offered to help. I thought 'how could a mere girl do it better, but she didn't do the spell she tied it by hand, then she left. The next time I saw her on the train I was impressed by her. She had gotten into an argument with Adrian Pucey a fifth year Slytherin, I didn't catch the whole thing, but what I did see was Adrian flying out of a compartment and sticking to the train wall. She stepped out of the compartment and had her wand pointed at him and then she moved him up and he was stuck to the ceiling of the train" Draco hoping he wasn't boring him.

As The Dark Lord listened, he was analyzing what Draco was telling him _'At least she has a respect for books_ ' he thought, but when Draco said he was impressed, he did find that amusing _'what could a mudblood do that's impressive'_. Listening further he had to agree with Draco, it was impressive to do such magic with being a mudblood "Draco you should call me Tom from now on if you call me 'My Lord' then my cover will be blown…" he said.

Draco arched an eyebrow but shook off the shock _'well that's going to be weird'_ he thought then continued "before I found out she was a mudblood, I would have sworn she would be put in Slytherin, but when she was being sorted it took nearly fifteen minutes to sort her and the Sorting hat yelled Gryffindor but said it a bit odd, to be honest. When she got down from the stool, she had a smirk, and I know Potter and Weasley would be dead by now if it wasn't for her. Even though she was a mudblood, I kept having the feeling that she had the making of a dark witch, still get that feeling often from the way she gets revenge on people from other houses that bug her, or if Potter and Weasley piss her off" Draco stopped at that knowing he must sound excited.

Leaning back listening to Draco explain the mudblood Granger, the Dark Lord realized that she was impressive, and when he mentioned what she did to Pucey and how she used nonverbals and able to stick a fifth year to the ceiling, without much of a fight, was impressive. _'this sounds familiar'_ Tom thought thinking back to his years at Hogwarts, how he put up an act for the professors, then came the sorting _'ah a mudblood in Slytherin that's a laugh… Fifteen minutes what could have taken so long'_.

The more he heard the more that confused him, she wasn't the typical girl he's used to, and she was smart as well _'this might not be as easy as I first thought'_ Tom thought and at that point, he realized that he was thinking more logically, he wasn't rushing things, did having Horcruxes have this much of an effect of his mind and actions?

"Is there anything else, that makes you think she had the makings of a dark witch?" Tom asked, watching Draco adjust himself in the chair.

"Well after the second year, when we started duelling in Defense class, anytime she was in a duel, it looked like she was pulling spells and holding back. She would let Potter win though, I think it's an act; I've seen her read more books with dark curses then light" Draco said, making the Dark Lord ponder what his move should be.

"If what you are saying is true, then we can't treat her like a typical girl, we'll have to get more information on her" Tom noted, wanting to hear her scream and then see Potter's face as she dies, then kills him.

"My... I mean Tom, do you really want to spy on her?" Draco asked, of course, Tom didn't want to but we had no choice, but before he could voice his opinion, there came a knock at the door.

Tom Waved his wand, unlocking the door to the study and lowering the silencing charm as well "enter" he said.

"My Lord, the ritual is ready to be performed," Dolohov said, entering with a bow. Both Draco and Tom made their way out of the study and followed Dolohov to the large sitting room.

"Now, if my followers inquire about m, tell them that I'm out of the country at the library of Alexandria, understood? I don't want my identity to be revealed if it does then all four of you will receive punishment from me, am I understood?" Tom commanded of them. He received a collection of "yes My Lord" from them.

"My Lord, are you sure you want to do this? We don't even know if the idiotic old fool will let you attend Hogwarts and…" Bellatrix began to protest again.

But Tom had, had it "SILENCE! Crucio!" he yelled and pointed his wand at her chest, screams erupted from her as she fell to the floor. Tom held the curse for a few minutes before releasing it "you should be honoured that your blood will be mingled with mine, or is it that your blood is too good for me?! Crucio!" he bellowed as he held the curse longer.

"Now, I need you alive for the bloody ritual to work, so stand up you worthless woman and let's begin," Tom said releasing the curse once again.

Bellatrix struggled to stand "yes my lord, please forgive me," she said weakly finally standing and staggering. She made her way to the circle on the wooden floor made of runes and Welsh symbols.

"Stand in the middle My Lord" Dolohov instructed and Tom carefully went to the middle not disturbing the runes.

"Let's proceed quickly," Tom said getting impatient with certain thoughts of a follower that didn't want to be the one to cast the ritual. Bellatrix nodded, gripped her wand, cutting her left palm and outstretched her hand over the circle letting her blood drop on it.

"My Lord cut your left palm as well and let your blood drop on the runes in front of you," said Dolohov. Tom complied and took his wand and cut his left palm and let his blood fell on the runes as told.

Then Bellatrix chanted in Welsh "Gadewch fy gwaed yn llifo trwy'r môr a chymryd yr un fel fi gadewch fy gwaed yn ddall ac yn bras trwy'r gwythiennau fel y byddant yn Gwaed fy ngwaed"

The blood spread through the entire circle, glowing as it mixed together, and started to spiral toward Tom, seeping into his cut on his palm, As the ritual completed, the cut mended, and there was a tingling sensation in his core, he looked into the mirror that hung on the wall and saw his hair darken a shade and his eyes luckily stayed the emerald green.

If Tom was honest with himself, he owed the mudblood, what she did had returned his youth and looks to him, after his skin paled a bit he turned to Mrs Malfoy, asking "did you finish the necessary documents?" hoping not to be disappointed anymore.

"Yes, My Lord, Dolohov floo called his contact and everything is set up," she said looking at Dolohov.

"When you were born you were sent overseas to America and a British professor homeschooled you. Your Cousin Esmerelda Finnely looked after you, whom we contacted and she will vouch for you and professor Thorous Rollins. We thought it best for you to be homeschooled, there is less to dig up" Dolohov said as he handed the documents to Tom.

"We kept your scores almost the same as well, we didn't want them the exact, name is Thomas Aiden Lestrange" Dolohov continued "the only one we have to worry about is Dumbledore."

"That won't be a problem at all, I sent a letter to the ministry about concerns that my nephew won't be accepted at Hogwarts because of his parents' history, but wishes to finish his education in Britain," Mrs Malfoy said, holding a letter in her hand, and left to owl it to the ministry.

"Draco, let's go, you still need to teach me about how young people act nowadays… you're all dismissed now," said the Dark Lord, walking towards the door, looking over his shoulder to see Draco following.


	2. Knowledge and Possessiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione wakes up and heads back home, Antonin Dolohov gets shocking news, While Tom and Draco grow closer as Cousins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disc: I don't own the Harry Potter series or its Characters that right goes to J. K. Rowling
> 
> Thoughts are in italics
> 
> Rated M for later chapters, R&R, please

**The Secrets and Curse of Veela's**

By: Demonic_Fox6548

_Chapter 2 – Knowledge and Possessiveness_

Remus continued pacing back and forth in front of Alastor "what if Snape doesn't come back what then, what happens to Hermione?" he stopped for a moment, then began pacing a bit faster.

"Calm yourself, Remus. How is Miss Granger doing?" Alastor asked standing with his magical eye following Remus pace across the floor.

"She's stable again, but her pulse started to drop and I had to give her more potions and recast the warming charm. She still hasn't woken or given any signs of moving, her body is so stiff," Remus said concerned about her state.

"Nymphadora is looking after Miss Granger, she'll be well taken care of, we have more pressing matters to attend to like finding You Know Who before he makes more of those cursed items," Alastor said, Remus knew Alastor had a point, they needed to defeat You Know You before he regains strength.

Just then there was the sound of a door opening and closing "was there anyone else coming here?" Remus asked, taking his wand out. Alastor shook his head and quietly went out of the small sitting room to see who came in; they both relaxed seeing Snape "Gods Snape, took you long enough" Remus put his wand away and went back to the sitting room and sat on the couch.

Alastor was the first to ask, "what did You Know Who say, what's his plan?" as he walked back to the sitting room and stood by the fireplace.

"The spell definitely worked, the Dark Lord has confirmed that his Horcruxes are gone, but that has placed a target on Miss Granger's back, he wants to kill her himself. I get the feeling that he wasn't that troubled about losing his Horcruxes " Snape followed the others to the sitting room and sat down in an armchair across from Remus.

As Snape explained Alastor looked troubled "do you mean the spell didn't weaken him?" Snape nodded

"How's Miss Granger's state?" Snape asked.

Remus signed "stable, gave her more of the potion. Tonks is watching her at the moment". '

This wasn't good Snape had returned with no good news not only is Hermione an even bigger target, but the Dark Lord doesn't seem to have weakened or become less dangerous' Remus thought _'_ _what else could possibly go wrong'_.

The likes of Alastor and Lupin didn't concern Snape at the moment, neither did their worries of what the Dark Lord was planning, he wasn't privy to it. The fact that he wanted to kill Miss Granger himself worried him though, _'_ _how will he do it or when?'_ Since he had determined that she will be staying here for the summer and won't be vulnerable until next year and she needs her supplies. He finally answered all of Lupin's questions and went to check on Granger himself. he didn't like him saying 'She's fine when he kept asking. People believed him being an uncaring cold man, but it was the role he had to play.

He did care for The Potter boy he is Lily's son, Miss Granger reminded him of Lily as well, he wouldn't admit it if someone pointed it out. Once he got to the potions room he saw Tonks sitting in a chair next to the sleeping form of Miss Granger. Snape went up behind Tonks "how is she, any signs of awakening?" he asked softly not to startle her for she had a habit of firing curses first ask questions later.

Tonks looked over her shoulder and smiled at him "not yet, she's been very still, even her breathing is barely noticeable" she said turning back to Hermione "her pulse is steady and I cast a warming charm that'll last longer than the one that Alastor and Remus were using" she continued with a sign "how long will she be like this Severus?"

"Hard to say, it depends on the strength of the witch or wizard, but Miss Granger has proven to be an extraordinary witch. All we can do is wait and make sure she is comfortable and keep her stable" Snape said, going to the cauldron that he had the potions in and to his surprise it was all bottled and organized.

"I finished bottling the rest of the potions and cleaned everything up, Remus didn't know what to do," she said, Snape remembered how Tonks was in school, she was a trouble-maker for a Hufflepuff, but she was good at potions. He started to make potions to replenish the nutrients in Granger's body if she doesn't wake up within a day or two, the blood and strengthening portions aren't going to do much good if she dies of starvation.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Hermione's body felt like lead, she felt so weak, even opening her eyes was a task on its own. _'_ _What is wrong with her_ , _what happened'_ she thought then the memories came flooding back at what she had attempted to do. She finally was able to open her eyes slightly, but closed them tight and groaned from the light and the pain she felt. She slowly tried opening them and tried to move to look around, all she could move was her eyes.

Hermione realized she was in the room she had cast the spell and was alone, moving seemed to be impossible, her body was not responding at all. She heard the click of the door and it made her snap her eyes in the direction of the door and then she saw pinkish-purple hair come in,

"Hermione you're Awake!" Tonks said enthusiastically then rushed out of the room without saying anything else.

Then as Hermione tried to move again she could hear the pounding of footsteps rushing toward the room "see I told you she's awake" Tonks chimed.

"We heard you the first time Nymphadora," said an annoyed Alastor.

"Don't call me Nymphadora" Tonks snarled in reply,

"Would you two mind acting like petulant children elsewhere?" said Snape who walked in as Tonks snapped at moody.

"Miss Granger, how are you feeling?" Snape asked waving his wand over her body.

"I… I…" her voice sounded foreign to her own ears and her throat was dry, it was hard for her to even move her mouth to form words, but she forced herself to talk "I... can't move…" Hermione was able to voice.

Snape looked at her struggling to speak "I'm not surprised, you've been unconscious for two weeks now" he said moving across the room to a desk, he tapped his wand to a piece of parchment "your vitals are getting back to normal, but you still need to rest; what the spell put you through was immense. Your magical core wasn't damaged and it started slowly healing you, now that your awake it might speed up the healing process" Snape explained to Hermione.

' _Two weeks… two weeks, what a waste of time'_ Hermione thought she was so frustrated, she hated not being in control of her body, ' _gods my throat'_ she thought, needing something to drink "pro… Professor… can you…get me some water?" Hermione asked her voice so weak it killed her.

Hermione was hoping he wouldn't ignore her, then she'd have to wait for Tonks to stop arguing with Moody for water, but to her surprise, Snape had conjured a cup and used Aguamenti to fill the cup with water. He made his way to Hermione and helped her sit up, kept her from falling backwards, he brought the cup to her mouth, the water was refreshing.

It took the dryness away "What happened when I passed out?" Hermione asked, her voice sounding a little better, but still hoarse. 

"You don't have to worry… rest now" he said laying her down gently, Hermione picked up on the unease in his voice.

The other stopped bickering and their faces told Hermione something did happen. She let out a frustrated sigh ' _their hiding something from me like always'_ she thought "what happened?" Hermione repeated demanding an answer.

"After the spell, You Know Who did call upon Snape and apparently he changed somehow," Tonks said not sounding like it was a good thing.

"Also, he doesn't seem like it weakened him at all. According to Snape, he sounds saner than anything else and that's more dangerous" Alastor spoke up next.

Even though they were telling Hermione this she sensed that they were hiding something "there's something else isn't there?" she asked being able to talk more and more.

To her surprise, Snape was the one that told Hermione what the others didn't want her to know "you have painted a bigger target on your back, he wants to take care of you himself probably more so than Potter" Snape stated with the others looking mad that he had said something.

"Snape we agreed…" came Remus but he was cut off by Snape

"You agreed, I was the one that wanted her to know what she was up against," he said getting up from next to her and returning their glares.

"Thank you, Professor, for the honesty, I expected as much Professor, I knew I'd make myself a target more so by doing this, so I'm not surprised," Hermione said feeling exhausted.

"What else can you tell me?" she asked fighting the urge to yawn, however, Hermione could see from Professor Snape face she wasn't fooling him.

"At the moment all you should be worried about is getting more rest, we can talk more at a later date," he said as he came back over to her and conjured a nice warm duvet on her and Hermione couldn't help the yawn that came from her.

"Fine, but we will talk Professor," Hermione said determined to know everything. Seeing Professor Snape nod, she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

Dolohov flooed to his manor, when he entered his study he dusted off the soot "Mispy" he called and a house-elf appeared with a pop and a bow.

"Welcome home master how may Mispy serve yous?" Dolohov took off his cloak and laid it over the elf's outstretched arms.

"How's my wife, any changes?" He asked walking towards the study doors.

The Elf followed him and shook her head "no Master the mistress is sad… still in bed… she cries Master" Mispy stated saddened by her mistress' state.

He paused for a moment then opened the door to exit his study, and made his way to the foyer and up the staircase. _'_ _What could cause her to be like this?'_ Dolohov asked himself, then looked back to Mispy "very well that will be all go prepare dinner with the others and let me know when it's ready"

Mispy bowed "yes Master" then went to do as it was told.

Dolohov made his way up the rest of the way up the stairs and went to their bed-chamber, he entered and made his way to the bed to see his wife curled up sobbing "my love…" he said sitting on the bed close to her, he stroked her face "please love do tell me what saddens you, I'll promise you to make it better" Dolohov pleaded and placed a kiss on her forehead.

There was a sob "Antonin please forgive me… for I did something that is unforgivable" Neomi Dolohov choked out looking at her husband with a tear-streaked face.

Dolohov couldn't imagine not being able to forgive his Neomi "my love no matter what it is I will understand and forgive you… Neomi I'm not just your husband but your mate I will always be with you… I swear" he promised her this pulling her to his chest.

It hurt him to see her like this, Dolohov felt her sob as she snuggled into his chest "I am your mate my love and I am yours please tell me what saddens you" he urged her to tell me.

She looked up at Dolohov and smiled, he could see the silver tint in her eyes, her veela loved it when he said those words "I love you… my mate" she said moving up to my neck pulling my shirt collar aside to reveal the mark that signified that he was hers.

She kissed it lightly "Mine…" she said as it sent a shiver up Dolohov's spine.

"Neomi…" he breathed out, then he felt her pull away, Antonin wanted more but he saw the look on her face

"Antonin the night you were arrested and taken from me, being a veela I… I couldn't function, and I was afraid I wouldn't see you again and I'd be next, so I'd had Lou-Lou take our daughter to the muggle world to an old friend of ours," she said, and he was shocked _'Alycia is alive'_ was his first thought.

She saw the look on his face "oh my love I'm sorry please forgive me. When they took you away I was in such agony and my Veela ached for you and because I was weak I gave up our daughter and failed as a mother…" fresh tears fell down her face as she put her face in her hands "please forgive me" she wailed.

Antonin couldn't take it he grabbed hold and pulled her to him and rubbed circles on her back to calm her "please love, don't cry anymore. Our daughter is safe because of you, there is no need to ask for forgiveness. If you hadn't acted the way you did and the damn ministry did come for you, then they would have stuck her with some other muggle or blood traitors' family and we wouldn't be able to ever see our Ali ever again" he said speaking calmly so she'd know he wasn't upset with her, Antonin took a breath "My love but why now, why not sooner?" Antonin asked concerned that there was more.

"I felt her, she was hurt by something, she was hurt badly and I felt her slipping away. I feel her, she's better now but she's not safe where she is. I thought when our Lord wins we could retrieve her, but what if she's on the wrong side, my love? She could be killed." she said looking up at me.

Antonin wiped the tears away and kissed her lips lightly "I won't let that happen, we'll get the Dark Lord to order for her protection. I'm in good favour with him, and with the new plan we have, his victory is in sight," he said to reassure her. He kissed her softly and placed his forehead to hers "I'll go now to Lou-Lou and get her to take me to where our daughter is and I'll bring her home safe and sound, no matter what it takes"

He placed a kiss on her forehead and then stood up "rest my love, I promise you I'll bring our daughter home" he said getting off the bed and made his way to the door, Antonin was determined to get their daughter back and if he had to kill he would.

"I told Lou-Lou to leave her with Jane Milner" Antonin stopped in his stride, "that squib?" he let his thoughts slip.

"Antonin, Jane wasn't always a squib she was a fine witch and one bloody hell of a chaser and a fellow Slytherin if you hadn't forgotten. If it wasn't for _James Potter_ she'd still be one" Neomi snapped at her husband. It was true she was a fellow Slytherin no matter what happened,

Antonin nodded "I'm sorry Neomi, I was wrong in calling her a squib. You two were the best of friends and still are if you trusted our daughter with her. I'll be back love rest now," he reassured opening the door.

"Antonin, she'll be going through the change soon, she must know what to expect. We must find her," Neomi said laying down looking at him with a soft smile.

Antonin nodded once more and took his leave, he swiftly made his way downstairs "Lou-Lou come NOW" he summoned and with a pop, she appeared in front of him. When she bowed Antonin wanted to lash out, his anger was building, something had happened to their daughter, something so grievous, that she almost died. _'I'll kill whoever harmed her and leave their body in pieces for the bird to pick at'_ he swore to himself.

"Take me to where you left my daughter Lou-Lou, we are retrieving Alycia Sinri Dolohov," he told Lou-Lou and the elf lit up with joy to have his young mistress come home at last. Lou-Lou was so excited he grabbed hold of his hand and before Antonin could yank it away, and she apparated them in front of a house.

* * *

**Three Days Later**

Three days had passed since Antonin had learned of his daughter is alive. After Lou-Lou apparated them to the house he watched Jane Milner, turned out she Married someone called David Granger. He investigated him and turns out David Granger was a son of a Squib himself technically making him one too, they owned a dental practice.

Antonin watched them, looking for Alycia, but it looked like she wasn't there and by the third day he was growing increasingly frustrated. By the fifth day, Antonin had enough of waiting and knocked on the door, Jane answered "Antonin my god… come in, hurry" was all Jane Granger said, looking around, thankfully no one was out and she pushed him inside.

Inside Jane closed the door "what in god's name are you doing here Antonin?" she asked, shocked to see an old housemate after so long "I mean, it's not like you're not welcome, but why are you here?" she continued, not giving him time to speak.

"Jane, I came for my daughter Alycia. Neomi left her here for you to look after," Antonin said to see her face fall into a frown

"So Neomi did marry you. I'm sorry Antonin, I mean no offence, but you were horrible to her, and I'd hoped she ended up with someone more caring…. She's not here, she messaged us near the end of her school term that she had something important to do and not to worry and she'd be home as soon as she was able" Jane said sighing and then motioned to follow.

Antonin followed, listening about his daughter "I changed her name so no one would know she was Neomi's daughter, and your elf that brought her put a glamour on her" she said leading them to a kitchen "would you like a cup of tea?" she offered.

Antonin nodded "what name did you give her?" he asked a bit mad that they didn't keep his daughter's name.

"Hermione Jean Granger" she answered setting a kettle to boil.

Antonin visibly paled and he remembers cursing a young witch at the ministry, then remembered what had transpired at Malfoy Manor. He had been the one that hurt his daughter, but she silenced him before he could complete his curse so it shouldn't have hurt her so much that it would have killed her; his wife was only in this state recently, so that lead him to what happened to his Lord. Would he forgive his daughter and spare her or would he have to watch her die? NO, he would give his life to save his daughter, no matter what it took he'd beg his Lord to take his life instead he'll keep his promise and save his daughter.

* * *

It had been another week before Hermione was able to move on her own Tonks helped her the first couple of days, but she was determined to be able to move by herself. She sat on the bed that she had been confined to for the last three weeks, and was reading a book about the spell she used on Voldemort, to give her some clue about what it did to him, but nothing. Hermione was frustrated, she had begged Snape to get Dumbledore to let the book leave Hogwarts for a while, but it was a waste of time, it didn't explain what would happen to the one that had made the Horcruxes. The other thing was, that the others didn't want her to walk on her own and Hermione was wanting to curse them so much that it would seriously hurt them. Then again, she was glad that she convinced them to let her go back home, she wouldn't need to deal with them soon. She didn't have a problem with Snape, he didn't dote on her and he helped her convince the other to let her go home, telling him about the wards that were around her parents' home. Anyone that sought to harm her or her family wasn't able to enter or get near the premises, she just had to wait for Snape to come back and he would be taking her there.

"Miss Granger are you ready to leave this stuffy place?" he asked, knowing she was, Hermione nodded and handed him the book.

"You were right, it leads to a dead-end," she said, gathering her things, ready to go.

Snape looked at her and nodded "let's not keep your parents waiting, I assume they are worried about you" he stated, grabbing her trunk and shrinking it. They walked out of the headquarters "hold on tight Miss Granger" Professor Snape instructed, holding his arm out for her to place her hand on his arm, and she felt the pull of apparition when they landed, they were in front of her house.

Hermione was a bit worried aparating right in front "no need to worry I cast notice me not charm with the wards, so the muggles won't notice a thing" he said, noticing an uneasy look on her face.

"Thank you, Professor Snape, for all your help," Hermione said, she really knew that she could trust Snape with anything. _'Maybe I should share my concerns about Dumbledore keeping Harry in an abusive place'_ she thought.

"Remember, take your potions, don't think I'm fooled by you acting like your fully healed," he said, and Hermione barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Hermione opened the door, walking in she turned to thank him once more, but Snape was gone "Mum! Dad! I'm home" she called as she closed the door. When Hermione turned she saw her trunk full-sized and she couldn't help but be amazed at how skilful Professor Snape was and wondered how she didn't notice him doing that. She shook it off and called for her parents once more not hearing them reply "Mum Dad you home?" Hermione wondered as she knew she saw the car in the driveway,

"We're in the kitchen dear, can you come here?" she heard her mother answered finally releasing a breath of relief. Hermione went to greet them and explained her absence. They understood to an extent about the war that was currently starting in the wizarding world, and they wondered why she feels she needs to be a part of it. It felt like they were hiding something, cause when she told them that the purebloods hated her because of her parents. Even though she beats all their kids in every subject, they still find her inferior to them because of her blood.

When Hermione entered the kitchen, she wiped her face of worry and smiled brightly "I'm ho…. Aahh" interrupted she fell to the ground with a thud and saw that she was tackled by a house-elf.

"Missy Alycia… Lou-Lou has missed you" said a very enthusiastic elf. Hermione stared at the elf that had called itself Lou-Lou.

"Um… who are you?" she asked, wondering if this what Harry went through with Dobby.

The elf's face fell to a frown and started wailing "oh Missy Alycia…. Lou-Lou has failed as your elf, but I was ordered to I'm sorry…. Stupid Lou-Lou stupid, stupid"

Lou-Lou started to hit himself and Hermione sat up and grabbed his hands "no stop, don't punish yourself, you're not stupid, I just don't remember who you are," she said to reassure him and smiled.

The elf sniffed and rubbed her nose "Missy Alycia wouldn't remember, being so small. Lou-Lou is so happy to see yous is alright, the master was worried too" she said stretching up to pet Hermione's head.

Hermione stared at Lou-Lou _'why is this elf here and calling me Alycia, she must be confused'_ she thought, but when she said master her headshot up to her parents, sitting at the breakfast table, someone with them. When Hermione recognized who it was she scrambled to her feet and pointed her wand "Hermione, wait, don't" her mother stood up, stepping in front of her.

"Mum do you know who this person is?… He's a Death Eater, the people I told you about" Hermione said, thinking her mum didn't realize she and her dad were in danger.

"Hermione, I know exactly who Antonin Dolohov is, lower your wand, we need to talk," she explained. Hermione lowered her wand, and her mum sighed in relief "Now, Hermione, please come sit down, and let me explain before you ask any questions"

* * *

"Three weeks… It's been three weeks, and nothing, no news on the mudblood" Tom said, agitated and slumping in the armchair.

Draco had been telling and showing him how 'young people' as Tom calls them act, and to his surprise, it didn't take much for him to actually act like a normal sixteen-year-old.

Tom knew how to act like a pureblood gentleman, but Draco wanted him to know how to relax and act friendly with the other Slytherins, He was a bit too stiff before and Tom told him this was how Slytherins used to be, back when he attended Hogwarts.

Draco could see why he was so stiff, "Might want to practice calling her Granger, and not Mudblood. If you call her that right from the start, she won't give you the time of day" he said laying down on the couch reading a book Uncle Sev gave him.

Draco hears Tom growl out "fine… no news on Granger… Happy?" he said her name, gritting his teeth, Draco wanted to laugh but kept calm and replied, "better, needs work".

Tom got up, went to the nearby bookshelf and grabbed a random book off the shelf all the while Draco hears him mumble something like 'stupid mudblood… stupid spell… stupid body', when he sat back down in the armchair his face showing that he wasn't happy.

Draco couldn't believe how much the Dark Lord acted like the child he was, like any teenager or rather a child getting his toy taken away. It was downright hilarious to watch the great Dark Lord pout. Draco couldn't keep himself from snickering and thought _'wonder if he'd pout if a toy was actually taken away'._

"I heard that Draco, take that back, I'm not pouting" Tom yelled standing up and glaring daggers at him.

"Oops, forgot you were a master legilimens" Draco teased him, it was getting to the point he wasn't so tense around him, he had forgotten he was Voldemort.

Then it hit him, he is still Voldemort even if he's sixteen now and blood adopted by his aunt Bellatrix "Sorry Tom" Draco apologized wondering if this is what it would have been to have a brother.

Tom opened his mouth to say something but couldn't, the resounding pop of a house-elf stopped him "Masters… have news of Muggle Grangy" Said Blinky as he laid a roll of parchment on the table between them.

"Finally… leave elf" Tom said to the elf and Blinky quickly left. He grabbed the parchment and read it out loud "Hermione Jean Granger May 31st Kings Cross station platform 9 ¾, location unknown, June 30th 17 Heathgate, London"

"She's back at her Muggle residence, she's been there since June 30th, why are we just getting this now it's July 5th?" Draco said walking over to Tom, looking over his shoulder at the parchment.

Tom remained calm "we know where she is, now we can start the mission," he said, not showing how angry he was at how long it took to find her location.

"What would you like to do then Tom? We don't have that much time before Hogwarts starts up again, we can't just spy on her," Draco said, stating the obvious, hoping that they didn't just spy on her until they returned to Hogwarts.

Tom crumbled up the parchment throwing it in the fireplace "I know that Draco we'll watch her for a few days, then make our move. Until I know who this, Hermione Granger truly is, I can't decide what that move will be" Tom said. Draco nodded and they proceeded on making plans to spy on Granger.


	3. False Gryffindor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione deals with the discovery that she's adopted, and meets a charming stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disc. I have no claim to J.k. Rowling, Harry Potter series and its characters, the only thing I can claim is the storyline.
> 
> Please R&R and I hope you enjoy I'll be updating every other week mostly on Sundays. If I finish a chapter early I'll be posting it then. 
> 
> Rated M for later chapters

**The Secrets and Curse of Veela's**

By: Demonic_Fox6548

Hermione couldn't believe what had happened, her parents lied to her! All the times they could have told her about magic, about not being a muggleborn, all the times she was called a mudblood, they could have told her. She had to hear it from her biological father, the man who tried to kill her at the department of mysteries just months ago. She needed time to process, so now for the past two days, she didn't talk to any of them. Now, Hermione was at a muggle night club, waiting on some friends she invited.

"Hey, Granger" said a female voice and Hermione looked in the direction it came from, four Slytherin girls were making their way toward her table. Pansy Parkinson, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, and Millicent Bulstrode came to the table and Hermione stood to greet them "Glad you girls are here, I needed something real" she said, hugging them.

"What's got you down? Stressed from the _Golden Trio_?" asked Pansy sarcastically, she knows Hermione hates the name people call her and the two dunderheads. The other girls giggled at Pansy's comment.

"If it was only that" Hermione replied with a sigh. At that point, they knew there was something serious going on and Daphne decided to speak up "let's order some drinks, it's been a while since we all caught up together" the other girls nodded in agreement.

Hermione smiled and nodded as well "sure," with that they sat down and waved a waiter down to order drinks. After a few shots and mixers, she felt relaxed and started to have fun. She never thought of any of the Gryffindors as true friends, they didn't get her at all, they were too loud. In fact, first-year, before the troll attacked her, Pansy was the one that found her crying in the girls' lavatory. When Pansy asked why she was crying, and learned that her own house was teasing her, she was livid. Pansy had asked "how could they tease you? You're the only one earning them points in classes. Where's the house loyalty". That's when she started secretly hanging out with the Slytherin Girls. She helped them with their studies, and they shared tips on how to manage her hair.

* * *

Unknown to them, they were being watched. "Traitors, how can they be hanging out with her?" Draco whispered, mostly mad that his house is consorting with a Gryffindor. Tom was trying to see if he could read their lips, but wasn't having much luck, "Draco stay focused, is this how she usually acts?" he asked, crossing his arms.

Draco looked at Tom, then back at Granger "well I'd say no. Seeing her like this seems more genuine then what she's like at Hogwarts" he said, thinking about the smile she gives to the Gryffindorks Pothead and Weasel. Now that he has seen this smile, she was definitely putting on an act at school.

"Interesting. She finds better comfort in a house other than her own" Tom responded. They continued to watch, but Tom got frustrated in not knowing what they were saying and cast a 'notice me not' and 'listening charm' to hear their conversation.

* * *

"So, Hermione will you tell us what's got you so down?" asked Pansy, taking a sip of her Pornstar Martini.

Hermione sighed "Fine if you must know I found out …" she began.

"That you shouldn't have tricked the sorting hat?" asked Daphne, interrupting her. Several things happened at once; first Astoria, Millicent, and Pansy who were taking a sip of their drinks started choking, Hermione eyes widened and tried to 'shh' Daphne, but it was too late, they heard.

Millicent was the first to speak "you tricked the hat, HOW?"

"What did you do…?" Pansy added

"What house were you supposed to be in?" Astoria asked

Hermione glared at Daphne "well..." she tried to recover the situation, but Daphne did it again.

"You see guy's, our Hermione here got her Hogwarts letter a year early before everyone because her birthday is on September 19th. She went to Diagon Ally and read all about Hogwarts and the houses. When she got there the hat wanted her to be in a completely different house, but Hermione thought she wouldn't fit in there cause of her heritage so she tricked it into yelling Gryffindor… isn't that right Hermione" Daphne said sweetly, looking innocent.

Pansy, Astoria and Millicent were gobsmacked and sat there, gapping at Hermione. All Hermione could say was "Daphne I told you that in secrecy…"

"So, it's true?" asked Pansy, a bit hurt she wasn't told before. Hermione nodded to confirm.

"Which house was the hat going to place you in, Ravenclaw?" asked Astoria

Then came a laugh "no, it was Hufflepuff" said Millicent, they all laughed, except Hermione.

"I'd never be a bloody Puff" she glared.

"Yeah, Hermione was supposed to be… A Slytherin" Daphne announced to the group, the others stared in shock.

Then Pansy, Astoria and Millicent all yelled "WHAT!"

Hermione gave up, she leaned back in her chair, crossed her arms, and gave them a true Slytherin smirk "so what if I did trick the hat? Yes, it wanted me in Slytherin, but what's better a Slytherin in Slytherin or a Slytherin in Gryffindor?" she replied, still smirking as she took a sip of her Bramley Somerset Temperley Sour.

* * *

At Tom and Draco's table, they had similar reactions to the news. Draco was drinking his glass of Slingsby London Dry Gin and started choking "she…'cough' tricked… the hat" he managed to say from coughing.

"So, they were arguing" Tom responded, as he continued to listen when Daphne revealed she was supposed to be in Slytherin, Tom had let his calm demeanour fell and both boys were gobsmacked. Tom was knocked out of his shock when she saw Granger smirk; he felt his heart jump and smirked at what she said, _'interesting'_ he thought. Wheels started turning in his head, his plan for Granger started to change.

They continued listening and Draco finally recovered "can't believe Granger was supposed to be in Slytherin" he said still not grasping it.

* * *

Daphne looked at Hermione and smirked "see only Slytherin think like that… now sorry for interrupting, what were you going to tell us?"

Hermione looked at them and her smirk faltered, remembering why she wanting to talk to them in the first place, "when I got home there was someone else there" she began, thinking back to when she got home.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Hermione was at the breakfast table sitting as far away from Dolohov as possible, "well why is he here?" she asked waiting for her parents to explain themselves._

" _Hermione, like I said please let me get to the end before you ask any questions" her mother said, and Hermione nodded in agreement. "First, I'll start by telling you that I'm not a muggle. I was a witch I went to Hogwarts, my name was Jane Elenore Milner, my parents were, are purebloods. I was in Slytherin with Neomi Nara Denali, she was and still is my very best friend. I had an accident. I was on the Quidditch team as a Chaser, during a game against Gryffindor, James Potter had Sirius Black send a bludger at me, Potter cast a spell on the bludger, to hit four times harder. I almost died. I should have died but I was lucky that Neomi told Antonin what was happening and had cast his own spell that kept me from falling to my death" Jane started her story, saying James Potter with such venom._

_Hermione was thinking that he was lucky he was dead, cause if he wasn't, she could have sworn that she would go and kill him herself, she saw her mother take a breath before continuing. "When I woke up in the hospital wing, I had missed a month of school and found out that the combination of the force of the bludger with Potter's spell had damaged my magical core to the point I couldn't perform any magic at all, I was basically a squib. I dropped out of Hogwarts after and went to a muggle school. My parents sent me money so I could survive, but other than that I never contacted them ever again. Then I met David here, during college and after we graduated, he proposed, his father was a Rowle, but was born a squib and changed his name to Granger; technically David is a squib as well. After we got our practice up and running, we wanted to start a family; after trying for a while, we found out that Potter's spell just didn't steal my magic, it made me infertile as well. I even went to St. Mungo's to make sure, but nothing could be done; it was because of the accident"_

_Hermione listened attentively to her mother and at first, she was thinking she was a pureblood and that's what they were going to tell her, but when her mother said she was infertile she had a sickening feeling about where this was going._

" _Hermione, we will always love you no matter what, but your mother thought it wouldn't be safe for you here. Your mother is not only a very marvellous witch, but she is a Veela, and as you know, every Veela has a mate, Antonin is hers. When you take a mate from their Veela, they are in more pain than imaginable, she was afraid she wouldn't be able to care for and protect you. She also thought the Ministry would arrest her for her support in the war. Do you have anything to add?" Jane asked, looking at Antonin._

_Hermione was in complete shock. She didn't want to hear it, she didn't want to know anymore, but she glanced at the man that's supposed be her father and tried to keep the tears at bay that were threatening to escape._

" _Alys… Hermione, I'm sorry about all this. If I knew that it was you in the Department of Mysteries…" Dolohov started, but Hermione couldn't listen and cut him off._

" _What? You wouldn't have tried to kill me, or any of the other teenagers I was with? I doubt that" she said, snapping at him_

" _Hermione that was uncalled for" Jane looked at Hermione, shocked at her behaviour._

" _I'm sorry, but how would you react to your parents saying that they had lied about their entire life and about themselves and to find out that your real parents didn't want you or that your real father tried to kill you?" Hermione said standing up. "You could have told me when I got my Hogwarts letter, or when I was performing accidental magic. How about when I told you about being called a mudblood? What about then?" Hermione asked, her voice rising bit by bit "What is even my real name? Cause according to the Elf, it's not Hermione" that's when the tears started to fall._

" _Alycia, your birth name is Alycia Sinri Dolohov" Dolohov spoke calmly. "You have every right to be upset, but don't think for one second we never wanted you. Your mother loved you, she never wanted to give you up, she thought you would be safer here; and, for a time you were" Dolohov stood up slowly "for the longest time I had believed you were dead. That doesn't excuse that I tried to hurt my own daughter, and I won't stop trying to earn your forgiveness" he said moving around the table to stand in front of his daughter._

" _How could you not have recognized me?" Hermione knew it was a stupid question, but she wasn't being logical at this point._

" _Missy Alycia… don't be mad at Master he wouldn't have known, you doesn't look like yous… Lou-Lou was ordered to put a glamour on yous so yous be safe" Lou-Lou said, tugging on Hermione's sleeve._

" _It'll come off after you go through the Veela change on your birthday, but if you want, Lou-Lou can take it off now. Your mother would also like to meet you" Dolohov said, not wanting to push, but he knew Neomi wanted to see her as soon as possible._

_Hermione looked at Lou-Lou as she explained about the glamour and then at Dolohov as he talked about being a Veela and that the glamour would be lifted on her birthday, giving her the option to lift it now. Did she want to? Did she want to admit to all this? Did she want to accept that she is a Dolohov and not a Granger? She looked at the Grangers then she looked at Dolohov. She couldn't do this right now, she was being a coward, but she didn't want to accept this, not now "I need time to think about this" she said pulling her arm gently away from Lou-Lou and walked out, not waiting for a response._

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

"Who, Hemione?" asked Astoria

Hermione wanted to say that it was Antonin Dolohov and that her parents told her that she wasn't their's and in fact she was actually, the daughter of Dolohov, but all she said was "I was told I was adopted" her friends gasped at that statement.

"Do you know who your real parents are?" asked Pansy, Hermione nodded

"Who?" asked Millicent, Hermione then shook her head.

"It's okay Hermione when your ready we are here" Daphne stated and placed a hand on her forearm

Hermione thought about telling them right there, but she couldn't tell them; it meant that she was accepting it all and she wasn't ready to accept all of it, but she could tell them most of it. "Thank you, but I'll tell you this, the reason that the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin was that both of my biological parents were in Slytherin," she said then she mumbled something else that made them look at her questionably.

"What was that last part just now Hermione?" asked Millicent, and the others were curious as well.

"Well I said that I don't actually look like this and that on my next birthday after I go through Veela change a glamour will be lifted, or I was given the option to get it lifted now," she said in a low voice, hoping they would miss most of it.

"Wow" was all they said, Hermione nodded and looked at her drink.

"I need something stronger than this," she said pushing her drink back a bit.

"Well, I'm glad you said that, because I did happen to snag this from my father's stash," Millicent said pulling out a bottle of firewhiskey.

"Alright Millie" Pansy shouted and waved the waiter over and asked for five empty glasses, "and I know the perfect game for this to, it's called 'Never have I ever' what do you say, want to play?" she added.

"Never heard of that one Pans" said Millie, Astoria nodded not hearing about that one as well.

"Well, this is how to play, you say, 'never have I ever' and then you say something you haven't done, if someone else has done it, they take a drink" Hermione explained to the group. Hermione taught Pansy how to play this game when they first started to hang out, it was very interesting to hear who she was into and wanted to snog.

"Alright here we go, I'll go first, then we'll go around the table, never have I ever gotten a tattoo," said Pansy with a smile. To her, and everyone else's surprise, Hermione and Daphne took a drink.

"Hermione! I know about Daphne's but what do you have?" asked Millie

"It's a phoenix and it's on my right shoulder blade" Hermione admitted. "Daphne what's yours?" she added

"It's a snake and a rose on my hip" Daphne answer blushing.

Pansy looked to her left "your turn Astoria," Astoria nodded "never have I ever wanted to snog a Gryffindor" all took a drink except Hermione and Astoria. Hermione now was enjoying this game very much now.

"Go on, tell us who you wanted to snog" Astoria said eager to hear this.

"Seamus Finnigan" Millie confessed.

"Oliver Wood" Daphne confessed and sighed, not caring that she admitted it.

"Did you snog him Daphne?" Hermione asked, seeing her dreamy expression

Daphne nodded "it was third year at the game against Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. We talked under the stands and I had meant to kiss him on the cheek, but he turned, and it turned into a serious snog session" Daphne sighed remembering it fondly.

Then they looked at Pansy and she turned bright red and then mumbled under her breath. "What was that Pans? couldn't hear you" Millie said with a smug look.

"Fred Weasley" she admitted, turning an even brighter shade of red.

Hermione started giggling and the others were looking at her like she was crazy, "you want to snog one of the Weasley's" Astoria announced, and Pansy shot the whole glass a Firewhiskey.

"Okay, okay it's my turn, never have I ever thought Draco Malfoy was sexy" Daphne said waiting for the ones to drink.

Everyone except Daphne took a drink "really Hermione you too?" Daphne said disappointed

"Yeah I'll admit he's sexy looking, but then he opens that mouth his and he's so annoying" Hermione said, and all of them started to laugh.

* * *

Tom and Draco were still sitting at the table, when Granger mentioned the adoption Draco commented "well that explains why she was supposed to be in Slytherin" he said finishing his drink.

Tom had tuned Draco out long ago; his sole focus was on Granger. When they started to play their little drinking game, he couldn't help but crack a smile that she had a tattoo. When the Malfoy crack came around, he couldn't help but let a laugh slip. "Let's go, we don't need you to have a conniption" Tom said as he grabbed Draco, who had stood up, ready to rush over there.

Draco was not happy that he was being laughed at by a bunch of half drunken girls "there's going to be hell to pay when school comes around" he said turning to leave.

Tom turned to take one last look at Granger and smirked _'very interesting indeed'_ he thought

* * *

After a few more rounds of the game, all of them were well past drunk "you know I… I … I think you all should crash at my place cause it… it'll be… to dangerous… to to… for you to go home" Hermione said, slurring and tripping over her words.

There was a collective moan of protest, but after them bickering a bit they all agreed. Hermione had the waiter call a taxi, Pansy left the money for the drinks on the table, "you know Pans…. I think you… that you paid too much" said Millie getting into the taxi and sliding over.

"Nooo…. I didn't I… I…. know-how… much to give out…" Pansy said getting in and sliding in.

Daphne and Astoria both didn't want to talk, they were half asleep when the waiter helped them into the taxi. Hermione sat up front, giving the driver the address. When they got to her house, she paid the driver and started to get her friends to the front door.

Daphne was able to help Astoria and Mille was able to walk on her own for the most part, but Pansy couldn't walk straight, and Hermione had her lean on her, "we're almost there" Hermione said grabbing her keys from her pocket, unlocking the door. When they all got into the house Hermione closed and locked the door.

As the door locked, the lights came on and they all moaned in pain from the light "Hermione Jean Granger, do you have any idea what time it is?" Jane Granger scolded, with David standing right next to her, both had their arms crossed.

"I was out with my friends, anyways that's not my name and you're not my parents" Hermione said, not meaning it, but knew it would hurt them, and when she saw the hurt in their eyes, she regretted it.

"It's late, you girls go to bed and we'll talk in the morning" David Granger said, pulling his wife towards him, going up the stairs to bed.

Hermione stood there for a moment, but Pansy almost fell forward and Hermione had to hold her up "Let's go, we have a guest room that has a queen-size bed we can share" she said, dragging Pansy up the stairs to the guest room. When she got Pansy in the bed, she went to the hall closet and got some extra pillows and blankets to make a make-shift bed on the floor. Millie flopped on the covers and rolled into the first blanket and was off to sleep.

Daphne placed Astoria next to Millie, covered her up and crawled into the bed with Pansy. Hermione stretched, took off her jeans and crawled in next to Daphne and covered them all up "night" she said, and she too, was fast to sleep.

The next morning was the worst. They all woke up with splitting headaches, what had woken them up was the smell of food, "Hermione what smells so good?" asked Astoria, as she sat up stretching and looking around.

"Mmmm…. My Dad's probably cooking breakfast" Hermione said sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She looked to her right and saw Pansy still passed out and Daphne, who had already gotten up and was stretching at the end of the bed, "Pans wake up breakfast…. Pans" Hermione said, shaking her awake.

Pansy grumbled and then rolled out of bed "ah Fuck.... that hurt" she said hitting the floor with a thud "hey, what smells good?" Pansy said standing up.

They all rolled their eyes and started to make their way downstairs, Millie was up but she doesn't like talking in the morning until she had something to eat. When they got downstairs and entered the kitchen, Pansy, Millie, Daphne and Astoria went and sat at the breakfast table. Hermione went over to her dad, "morning… about last night I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said" she said quietly, since she still had a headache.

"I know you didn't but I'm not the only one you need to apologize to. Even though we aren't your biological parents we still love you as our own, you really hurt your mother" he said, Hermione nodded.

"I know, where is she?" she asked, and he told her that her mum still upstairs.

Hermione went upstairs to her mother's room "mum you up….?" She asked opening the door.

"What is it Hermione?" her mother answered, still sounding hurt.

Hermione sighed "I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said. No matter what, you and dad will all ways be my parents" she said going over and sitting next to her on the bed.

Jane looked at her daughter "I know your hurt and I'm sorry, you were right, you had the right to know. I just was afraid that when you found out, you wouldn't love us anymore and I'd lose the only daughter I'd ever have" she said cupping Hermione's face and pulling her into a hug when she saw Hermione begin to tear.

Hermione hugged her mother back "I'm sorry mum, no matter what happens, you're always going to be my mum. I promise" they sat there hugging for a moment. When they both went downstairs, Hemione joined her friends at the table and all enjoyed having breakfast. Afterwards, the girls had to get home since their parents would be worried. Pansy said they all stayed at Pansy's, since her parents were out of the country for the summer.

* * *

Hermione was laying in bed one day, thinking about all that had happened. She wondered what she'd look like, she still hadn't met her biological mother and was nervous about it. She owled Dolohov, or her father, to see if they could set up a meeting. She still had a lot of questions about this Veela thing, like 'what does the change feel like?', 'how will she know when she finds her mate?', 'or will she even have a mate?'. To her discomfort, Hermione didn't know much about Veela's at all. She decided to go to Flourish and Blotts, they must have some books on the subject and could answer a few questions she had. Hermione gotten dressed in jeans a nice red shirt, with a low-cut back, that showed off her tattoo. She left a note for her parents, slipped a jumper on, she grabbed her beaded bag and was off, taking a taxi to the Leaky Cauldron. Arriving at the Leaky Cauldron was the same as always, Tom was behind the bar, someone was sweeping, and someone was sleeping in a chair in the corner. She made her way to the back and entered Diagon Ally. Walking down the street she noticed that it wasn't as busy as it was when the new school term came around. She made her way to Flourish and Blotts and upon entering, asked "excuse me do you have anything on Veelas?"

"Upstairs, magical creatures" the shopkeeper said sending some books flying, returning themselves to the correct shelves.

Hermione nodded in thanks and headed up the stairs, looking through the aisles; going down the aisle that was labeled _magical creatures_. She scanned the book bindings until she saw a book Neville mentioned, 'Magical Creatures and how to identify them', she flipped through the pages until she got to V' "Thestral, Unicorns, here" she said seeing a book about Veelas.

Hermione opened and began to read 'Veela are described to look like incredibly beautiful women, with moon-bright skin and white-gold hair that fans out behind them, despite the absence of wind. They have the ability to hypnotize and mesmerize most men with their seductive dance, making the men want to impress them. Veela is thought to have their own type of magic, which does not require a wand. When Veela is angry, however, they transform into something like a Harpy — their faces turn into cruel-beaked bird-like head, with long scaly wings bursting from their shoulders, and they can launch balls of fire from their hands. Veela seem to be quite an irascible race. Not much is known about Veela since most Veela clans don't let outsiders in or near their land. Many have tried to study them, but were cursed after trespassing, and soon met an unfortunate end'. Hermione couldn't believe there was hardly any information about Veela.

Hermione replaced the book, but must have pushed too hard because she heard a thud, and someone says "ow, what the…", she quickly went around to the next aisle.

"I'm so sorry, I was putting a book back and it… must have pushed one off the shelf" she said looking at the person who got hit by the book. When she saw him she was stunned, the guy had short, dark brown hair and green emerald eyes, eyes that she could get lost in. "Are you okay?" she asked looking at him, not having seen him before, even though he looked to be about her age.

* * *

Tom was looking at the ancient runes section when a book fell on his head "ow what the…" he said looking at where the book fell and then hearing footsteps.

"I'm so sorry, I was putting a book back and it… must have pushed one off the shelf" he heard a female voice say, when he saw who the voice belonged to, he was surprised to meet up with Granger.

"Are you okay?" she asked, and he nodded.

'S _nap out of it_ ' he thought to himself. "Well, I think it's customary to introduce one's self, before assaulting someone with a book, don't you think?" Tom said, bending over and picking up the book that had fallen on the floor.

Hermione blushed, "Hermione Granger, and I truly am sorry about the book" she said as she held out her hand.

Tom looked at her and plastered a pleasant smile on "It's a pleasure Miss Granger, my name is Thomas Lestrange" he said, grabbing her hand and bringing it up to his lips to kiss her knuckles gently.

Before Hermione could react to his name, "Tom you ready to go…? Oh, look what the cat dragged in, hello Granger" came the voice of Draco Malfoy, "Granger I see you met my cousin, what brings you to Diagon Ally on a fine day like this?" he added coming to stand next to Tom.

"Draco, you know this beautiful girl, I'm quite jealous," Tom said, glancing at Draco.

Draco rolled his eyes "She goes to my school Tom, but you don't want to associate with this one, she's a mudblood" Draco responded.

Hermione was about to snap back at him but didn't get a chance "Draco that was very rude you should apologize… well if you aren't going to," Tom said, moving away from Draco and walking closer to Hermione, "please, Hermione, accept my cousin's apology on my behalf, I'll be attending Hogwarts this year as well, I hope to see you there" Tom said smoothly, with the same pleasant smile.

Hermione was shocked at what was happening, this guy that seemed to be Malfoy's cousin was defending her! Wasn't he supposed to be the same as Malfoy, all prejudiced, cruel and stuck up? "Apology accepted, it was a pleasure meeting you Thomas," she said and she glanced at the book in Thomas's hand, "If I may suggest, Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms is a more interesting read about Runes," Hermione said, turning to leave,

"Tom, if you will Thomas is so formal" he suggested, and he saw her glance back, nodding, she then went downstairs and Tom heard the bells of the shop ring, indicating she had let the shop.

"Well, that went well for the first interaction," Draco said stepping forward to stand next to Tom once again.

Tom nodded in agreement and smirked, it went very well indeed.


	4. Accepting and breaking trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters are passed, Hermione tells Harry and Ron the truth and makes a big decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disc. I have no claim to J.k. Rowling, Harry potter series and its characters, the only thing i can claim is the storyline.
> 
> Please review my work, I love getting opinions and improving my writing skills
> 
> Rated M for later chapters  
> Also, this story is originally on my Fanfiction.net account I'm slowly bringing over to AO3 and making edits along the way.

Antonin Dolohov agreed to give his daughter time to process the information but was worry the longer she went around as Hermione Granger the risk of her being hurt, he let out a heavy sigh leaning back in the chair, he needed to talk to the dark lord as well. Know that he might have to trade his life for his daughters didn't bother him, but will he keep his promise and let her live,

"Love is everything alright?" said Neomi coming into the study seeing the worry on his face.

"Yes, my Love, Alycia wanted time to process, hopefully we can bring her home soon" he said taking one of her hands in his.

Neomi bent down and kissed him on the lips "did you tell her about the Veela change, what to except" she asked, then seeing his reaction she knew the answer, "Oh Antonin why didn't you warn her, she's not going to understand anything that's will happen to her" she said standing straight up and shoving him a bit.

"I was hoping you'd explain it to her more then I could, the type of Veela that your family was is much different than most and are very unheard of nowadays" he explained know she wanted to see her daughter as well and explain herself why she did what she did.

Neomi expression changed from upset to a soft smile, she long to see her baby girl "maybe an Owl will hurry the process" she said kissing him on the cheek and hurrying out of the study.

Antonin sighed his wives emotions changed so frequently, it worked out most of the time but, also led him in a false sense of security on others, he remembered when he first found out she was a Veela and he saw her transformation, she looked like the gods themselves sent him an Angel. He smiled at the memory, even before her sixteen birthday she was beautiful but afterwards she was irresistible, he couldn't imagine life without her, she had told him that it was the Veela bond calling to him making him want to accept, but he didn't care he loved her and never wanted to let her go.

Then when they graduated, they married, even though the Veela bonding was technically a marriage contract he wanted to let the whole wizarding world that she was his and he was hers. Then came the time she was pregnant, and he was overjoyed, he was hoping for a son at first but knew the great chances it being a girl. But it didn't matter to him, the first time he saw his daughter he fell in love the second time and knew he'd give her anything to protect his little girl.

That hasn't changed, he quickly got up and strode from the study when he reached the foyer he sees Neomi give there Grey-eagle Owl Barnabaus a letter "take this straight to my daughter" the owl hooted in excitement and clutched the letter with its talons and flew out the door that was opened by Mispy and then closed.

"I'll be back Love I must go see our lord, I can't delay any longer" Antonin said placing a kiss on her forehead and took his leave.

* * *

Dolohov Apparated straight to Malfoy's Manor and sought out the Dark Lord, he was greeted by Narcissa "Antonin what do I owe the pleasure of your visit" she asked not excepting to see him until the next meeting.

"I need to speak to… Tom, it's urgent" he spoke trying to remain stoic and not show his nervousness.

Narcissa nodded "Is everything alright with Neomi I've heard she wasn't well" she led him to the back Gardens where Draco and Tom were currently at.

"she's doing much better now, the reason why I need to discuss with him" Dolohov explained.

When they arrived Draco and Tom were on brooms flying in the air, they were not alone, Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott joined them, "Pass it Pass it" shouted Theo as he flew to bloke Draco. Blaise threw the quaffle to Theo, Theo went to catch it, but it was intercepted by Tom who crosses mere inches in front of him to catch it.

Draco had successfully convinced Tom to practice Quidditch with them, playing on his vanity that it gets him in shape and help him lore in Granger, he also mentioned that she went to the Yule Ball with a professional Quidditch player during their fourth year. Tom protested at First but gave in to their obsessive begging, he started to get into it after playing for about an hour.

"Boys we have a visitor come down" call Narcissa, Draco was the first to stop and looked down "Mother can't they" Draco began until he saw who the visitor was.

"Tom, Blaise, Theo lets take a break" Draco yelled to get their attention, they all flew down.

"Mister Dolohov has come for a visit, Draco why don't you show your friends to the sitting room for a snack, you all must be famished after flying around" Narcissa insisted, Draco nodded and motioned them to follow. Narcissa followed the boys to make sure none of them lingered

"Dolohov what's your purpose here," asked Tom putting up a Muffliato Charm around them, when it was just the two of them.

"My Lord, I must ask a Favor of you," Dolohov said kneeling in front of Tom.

Tom's demeanour changed "Dolohov, rise you've been most Loyal to me over the years, you've done what I asked without question, what is this favour you see of me," he asked starring at Dolohov as he raised up.

Dolohov took a breath "my lord I'm here to seek protection for my Daughter Alycia Sinri Dolohov"

* * *

Hermione was sitting at her desk in her room staring at a blank piece of parchment, she was hesitating to right to Harry or Ron, she did not know if she should tell them or not. Well mostly her concern was telling Ron, to be honest, she only tolerated him because of Harry. She was close to accepting it all, but not sure if she wanted to take the glamour off now or wait until her birthday. On one hand, if she did it before, the truth would come out sooner, but then if she waited she would have time to tell Harry, so he would not be blindsided. Just then there was the sound of tapping from the window when she looks there was an Owl there at her window.

She opened the window an watched the Owl fly in dropping a letter on her bed and landed on her desk, ruffling its feathers, Hermione took the letter and saw it had been addressed in her birth name, biting her bottom lip she hesitated on opening it. After starring at the letter, she decided to open it.

_Dear my Darling Alycia,_

_I know that finding out that your whole life was a lie, must be overwhelming and frustrating, I would love for us to meet. Please let me explain why I did the things I did, furthermore, I need to inform you about the Veela change and the process you will be going through. Please give it a chance, love always, and hope to hear from you soon._

_Ps. The Owl's name is Barnabaus he is yours to use._

_Love, Your Mother, Neomi Nara Dolohov_

Hermione could not help but smile a bit, the letter sounded sincere, she then when to her desk and wrote two Letters one to Harry and Ron. She decided not to exclude Ron because she didn't want to deal with his constant complaining, anytime she'd tell Harry something an not tell him, he would blame her for things that didn't go right in his life. Like what happened to Wormtail being scabbers. How was that even her fault, he never wanted to admit that she was better magic than him either, he was looking like any other prejudiced bigoted pureblood.

She took a deep breath trying to relax, the other was a reply to her mother, she had accepted to met her but wanted to let some people know beforehand.

* * *

Harry was at the Burrows, he was allowed to go after spending the first month with the Dursleys, this summer felt off to him after term let out he had felt strange after he got home. Like a weight had lifted or something that was not there anymore, he was worried that he had to spend the whole summer there. He was overly excited when Remus and Sirius in his Animagus arrived and said he could go to the burrows, he had to promise not to leave unless being escorted, but he did not care he got to be with people that cared for him. Harry was spending time outside laying in the grass watching the clouds pass by when he noticed an owl circling. It then swooped down and landed next to him.

He leaned up on his elbows and saw a letter in its beak, after taking the letter the owl hooted and just stared at him "are you going to wait for me to read it" he asked looking back at the owl. The Owl just stood there waited, Harry rolled his eyes why was he talking to an owl-like it will actually talk back. He then went ahead to open and read the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know I promised to write this summer and I haven't until now, but there's a reason I can't say in a letter, also I need to talk to you and Ron about somethings I found out this summer. Please meet me at the leaky cauldron on July 20 at two o'clock, so that you know it is me, you told me that the sorting hat considered Slytherin, my response was 'either way you'd still be a great wizard and fought for what is right'. Tell Ron if he is to come not to complain that I haven't written to him if he does I will not hesitate to hex him,_

_Ps. Barnabaus is the owl's name and will not leave without a reply._

_Hermione Granger_

Harry was slightly confused he had thought Hermione would not have been back until mid-August when it was time to get supplies, whatever she found out must be especially important, he quickly went to the house with the Owl trailing behind him. As he entered the house he rushed passed Ron.

"'arry?…. Whow!" Ron said ducking as the Owl follow after Harry

Harry got a piece of parchment and scribbled a reply and then handed it to the Owl it hooted happily and took his reply in its beak and flew off.

"Ron, I got a letter from Hermione we're meeting her at the Leaky Cauldron this Saturday," he said seeing Ron dive to the ground again as the Owl flew out.

"Bloody bird… Saturday but Harry we were supposed to play quidditch that day" Ron complained

"Ron, we play quidditch every day since I got here" Harry rolled his eyes.

"I need the practice if I want to make the team this year Can't she just wait until we see her when we get school supplies, she's only going to nag at me" Ron said going to the cabinet to look for something to snack on

"Ron, come one she said it was very important might have something to do with Voldemort," Harry said seeing Ron cringe when he mentioned his name.

Ron made an agitated sound "fine" he said grabbing a bag of crisps and started to stuff his face.

Harry shook his head and made his way upstairs, on his way up he bumped into Ginny, Harry would be lying if he hadn't noticed how much Ginny matured over the years, but he didn't know how to approach his feeling, plus she was currently going out with Seamus, and couldn't make a move and wouldn't until he knew that she was single.

"Hey Harry" Ginny greeted moving to pass him, all he could do was nod and smile. When she was out of sight he hit himself in the head and called himself stupid.

* * *

Neomi was in the Greenhouse with Lou-Lou, Mispy, and Key, they helped her tend to the flowers, herbs and other plants that were used in potions, she mostly supplied Snape with his ingredients, "Key how's the Hemlock" she said tending the dittany, gauging the potency of the plant.

"It's ready to harvest Mistress…Key can harvest the ones that are ready and put them in stasis" Key came to bounce over with a piece of the plant.

"No need for the stasis Key but thank you, that's why we made the greenhouse it'll keep the plants alive," Neomi said as she explained to the young elf. Key nodded in understanding making her ears flop up and down.

There was a tapping at the side of the greenhouse that got Neomi's attention and startled the elf's "it's okay It's just Barnabaus" she said to the elves to calm them down, as she got up to leave the greenhouse.

"Hello Barnabaus, you look tired," she said as she took the letter out of its beak, upon reading said letter a huge grin broke upon her face and she was full of joy and could not wait to tell Antonin.

She told the elves to finish with the plants as she headed inside to see if Antonin had returned when she found that he had not she went to the sitting room to wait and told Lumpy to let her know when her husband returned or when dinner was ready.

* * *

Friday, July 20th, 1996

It has been seven weeks since she cast the Spell, three weeks since she found out she was adopted and only a week since she met Thomas Lestrange, then three days she sent the letters. She had thought a lot about Tom, her first thought was he looked an awful a lot like the boy Harry had showed them of Tom Riddle in the pensive, but she notices subtle differences in his appearance. Then she remembered that Tom Riddle a.k.a. Voldemort was a snake man.

Hermione wearing a lite green sundress sat in the leaky cauldron thinking about all this while she is waiting for Harry and Ron she was early, and she knew they are either late or right on time, She ordered another cup of tea and continued to wait, it was half-past two when she hears someone talking loudly about having to come when it's such a nice day to fly. She knew that they were here, "Hey Hermione, sorry we're late" Harry said not even giving a reason as to why they were late.

"it is all right please take a seat I've got a lot to tell you," she said as she motioned for them to sit, when they sat down she looked at Ron who looked like he could care less about what she had to say. She then looked around and cast a Muffliato so no one could hear what she was about to tell them. Harry and Ron stared a bit concerned at what she had to tell them now.

"Well first off I lied when I said I was going to France with my parents, I actually went to Grimmauld Place, headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix, Three months before term was over I got permission from Dumbledore to access the restricted section and I found a book on Horcruxes it's how Voldemort was able to come back" seeing the confusion on there face she started to explain, "A Horcrux is an Item where you can store a part of your soul, the only way to split ones soul is to commit murder, Now why I was studying this book I found a spell to revert the items back to the caster making him mortal" she watched for their reactions.

They both had their mouths open but then Harry snapped out of it "Hermione your brilliant…. That's not all is there" he said seeing the look on her face,

She shook her head "afterwards I had to rest cause the spell was a very powerful and could have kill the wizard who attempted it, but luckily Snape was there and help, oh don't look like that you know he's on our side" she said seeing their faces when she mentioned Snape.

"but Mione it's Snape, he's a slimy Git" said Ron

Hermione got annoyed about that stupid nickname "A slimy Git that kept me alive and that can say my name correctly" she said glaring at Ron.

"Are you okay Hermione" asked Harry

Her expression soften "I'm better now, to continue when I was finally able to go home someone else was there, before I tell you who, my parents told me that I was adopted, and told me how I was sent to them, My adopted mother was actually a witch but was in a quidditch accident and she lost her magic and not able to have children, she knew my biological mother while she was at Hogwarts, My Biological mother is also a Veela, meaning I'm a Veela" she stated making sure she avoided names for now.

"That's a lot to take in, are you ok Hermione" Harry asked

"Are you sure they said Veela, cause you sure don't look like one, well you know right Harry Veela's are supposed to be beautiful and your" he said looking at Harry and then back at Hermione that was glaring at him like she was going to hex him "what come on Hermione you can't believe you're a Veela not the way…"

"Ron can it" Harry said elbowing him

"well for your information Ronald I have a Glamour on me and that why" she said wanting to curse him and leave without lifting what ever she placed on him.

"who are your biological Parents" Harry asked shaking his head at Ron for him opening his mouth without thinking

~Muffliato wore off~

Hermione took a deep breath "my Biological Parents are AntoninDoholovNeomiDolohov" she said muttering the last part.

"what was that" Harry asked

Hermione muttered it again

"Huh? Oh, come on it's not like you're a spawn of a death eater" Ron blurted out

The look on her face, she did not deny it "Hermione?" Harry looked like felt betrayed.

"My Biological Parents are Neomi and Antonin Dolohov," She said clearly this time taking a deep breath and waited for their reactions.

Ron was the first to say anything "SO YOU ARE A DEATH EATER SPAWN… I BET YOU KNEW ALL ALONG AND WAS THE ONE THAT RATTED OUR SECRET MEETINGS BET YOU LOVED PLAYING HELPLESS MUDBLOOD" Ron shouted.

Hermione was livid "HOW DARE YOU RONALD, SINCE YOUR MICROSCOPIC BRAIN HAS CLEARLY FORGOTTEN I WAS THE ONE WHO CHARMED THE COINS FOR OUR ARMY, I SAVE HARRY FROM DOLORIS UMBRIDGE AND I WAS THE ONE THAT SAVED YOUR ARSE LAST YEAR FROM YAXLEY WHEN HE SHOT THE SEVERING CURSE AT YOUR HEAD IN THE DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES" Hermione stood up pointing out his stupidity.

Ron growled at being insulted and being betrayed by Hermione, in his point of view.

"Let's all calm down Ron Hermione wouldn't betray us," Harry said trying to be the calm one.

"OH, COME ON HARRY WAKE UP, SHE ALREADY LIED TO US WHAT ELSE HAS SHE LIED ABOUT" Ron continued to yell.

"Hello, Hermione, is everything alright" came a smooth calm voice.

They all looked Harry and Ron looked stunned at who it was, but Hermione smiled slightly.

"Tom hey what are you doing here," she asked trying to calm her voice, and sound pleasant. And stepped from the booth she was at to stand next to Tom.

"Hermione do you know who this is" asked, Harry

"Oh, Harry this is Thomas Lestrange, Tom this is Harry Potter, I met Tom in Flourish and Blotts" she introduced him

"Oh, great another Death eater spawn, see Harry she's already befriending them," Ronald said with a sneer on his face

"Hermione is this true" Harry asked

Hermione was going to reply when Tom stepped forward "And what if it is, what's wrong with Miss Granger and I being considered friends, by the way, you were correct in the Runes book you suggested, much better read" Tom looked at Potter then glanced back at Hermione and smiled, he did this knowing this would cause more trouble between them.

Hermione was shocked that he spoke up and defended her but even more so that he actually took her advice and read the book she suggested.

"Oh, didn't 'Miss Granger' tell you that's she's not a Granger but a Dolohov, she's a Death eater's Spawn just like you" Ron spoke loudly so the who place could hear him. "Traitor" he sneered

"Harry?" she said seeing if he agreed, but he remained silent and that was all she needed "fine if that's how it's going to be, go ahead and throw six years of friendship away like it was trash fine, who need you," she said glaring at both.

"Yeah, who needs you Dolohov, just so you know once a Mudblood always a mudblood" Ron stood up from the booth and walked towards Hermione and sneered at her last name, there were gasps through out the place when he said those words,

But before anything else could be said Ron was on the ground holding his nose as blood trickled down from it, Hermione looked to her left and there stood Tom, he had punched Ron "hopefully that'll teach you some manners in speaking to a lady…. Let us go Hermione" he said wrapping an arm around her shoulder, turning her in the process and heading her towards Diagon Ally's entrance.

Hermione was in shock at what happened she didn't protest, all she did was glanced over her shoulder to look at Harry trying to help Ron up, It broke her heart that he didn't believe her or defend her against what Ron said, Hermione then saw the glances she was getting from other bystanders 'so much for keeping it quiet' she thought.

Hermione had not realized when they entered the Ally or when he led her down to Knockturn Alley, he led her to Vipers grotto, when they went inside he led them to a Corner booth where it was dark, and no one would bother them. "Hermione are you okay" he asked finally.

Hermione finally snapped out of it and looked around 'where were they' she thought and then looked at Tom not even remembering sitting down, "I'm good thank you Tom" she said trying to figure out where they were.

Tom saw her confusion and smiled "don't worry those idiots won't find us here we're in a pub called Vipers grotto in Knockturn Alley" he said calmly.

"Knockturn Alley, why would you…? why are we…?" she asked wondering if she was safe here or not,

"don't worry Hermione your perfectly safe, they keep it dark in here for a reason, it's so you can't tell who is here, now can you tell me what that rude hot head was spewing out of his tasteless mouth" he asked reassuring her that she was going to be alright,

Hermione sighed she could not deny it he had heard it all "it's true what he said, I found out I was adopted and that my Biological Parents are the Dolohov's, that's what Weasley meant by calling a death eater spawn" she said looking down.

Tom kept a sincere look on his face but on the inside, he was smirking, Potter and Weasley just doomed themselves, throwing away their brains of the group, "they don't deserve you" he said knowing it will make her trust him further if he played on her emotions. But Tom could not help something inside him saying 'no they do not deserve her, she does not belong with them, she belongs with me…' he shook himself mentally. What was that last part, he wondered and looked at her and saw her looking into his eyes.

Hermione smiled "thank you, Tom, I appreciate that, and for defending me" she took a deep breath, she glanced at her watch and had not realize how much time she wasted with Harry and Ron. "Tom I'm sorry thank you for everything I am needing to go, I'm meeting my Birth mother for Dinner, maybe we can catch up some other time" she said standing up in a hurry.

Tom got up as well and smiled "that's alright I should have checked to see if you had other plans or not beforehand, let me escort you back" he said leading her out of the pub and back to Diagon Ally.

"Thank you once again Tom" she said giving him a peck on the cheek and leaving him the one in shock now.

* * *

Tom stood there for a solid two minutes before he raises his hand to the cheek she kissed, what was this feeling in the pit of his stomach, this was nothing he has experienced before.

"Hey, Tom how did it go" Draco came up behind him and patted Tom on the back, "Tom? Are you ok… TOM" Draco called now waving a hand in front of Tom's Face.

"What?... Oh, hello Draco when did you get here" Tom asked finally snapping out of his state of shock.

"Tom, I called you three times what got you so out of it" Draco asked a bit concerned that he was acting out of sorts.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the manor" Tom turned and started to walk back towards Knockturn Ally,

Draco followed trying to get him to talk about what happened between him and Granger.

* * *

Hermione Rushed down Diagon Ally, when she was in front of Rosette's she stopped and took a moment to compose herself, she took a deep breath and went into the restaurant, it was a very elegant restaurant, she felt a bit under dressed as she straightens her dress a bit more. She then walked up as confidently up to the host stand, the Women looked at Hermione like she did not belong here and gave her a look saying, 'what did you want'.

"Reservation for Dolohov" Hermione said plainly, then smirked when she saw the change in attitude the women had and nodded leading her to a table the was more secluded than the other's, when she arrived she saw Antonin Dolohov and a beautiful woman next to him, When the couple saw Hermione they stood "Hello I'm Hermione or Alycia and I'm…" Hermione said but was cut off by being embraced by her birth mother.

"My baby girl… I'm so sorry" Neomi said sobbing a bit, she then pulled away and held her arm's length to get a good look,

Hermione saw Neomi Dolohov up closed and saw how beautiful she truly was, she had long slick dark brown nearly black curls, high cheek bones slim figure and then she notices the tears that fell from her pale blue eyes. Hermione had planned on getting mad at them and telling them what she went through because of what they did, but she did not feel like having another screaming match today.

"Why did you give me away… did you not want me" Hermione asked the question she wanted answered, 'was she wanted'

"Yes of course I wanted you, the moment I found out I was pregnant I was so excited to be a mother I wanted to do everything myself, I even went to the muggle world and got some of their books on babies, then when you were born, I was even more excited, you were the most beautiful thing I ever saw in my life, I'd read to you every night, (taking a deep breath) When the Dark Lord fell and your father was taken away I was afraid that I would be taken for serving my part in the war, so I had Lou-Lou take you to my friend Jane, I order her to put a glamour on you and block your memories until that point" Neomi said leading her daughter to the table and having her sit next to her.

Hermione was shocked at what she had just said, she had blocked memories, then again, she really did not remember anything before she was three and the Granger's did not have any baby pictures now that she thought about it. "When you weren't taken away why was I still left with the Grangers? And what is this Veela's change, I tried to research it but nothing is written about it" she asked

"This is what I wanted to tell you about, your father told you about me being a Veela, but I bet he didn't go into much detail as he should have, to start there are many breeds of Veela two main ones you'll find are French Veela's and Greek Veela's, French Veela's are beautiful with steel-blue eyes and golden blonde hair, when they transform they grow wings, Talons, and a beak and can produce balls of fire, Greek Veela's are equally beautiful but have brown hair, and Pale blue eyes, when they transform they grow wings and eyes turn silver. They can control either wind or water, they do not grow talons per say the nails elongate and the canines do as well, I am a geek Veela I can control wind when I transform. Both Veela's have Mates, Antonin is mine, the bond between your mate is extraordinarily strong and important. When a Veela comes of age and go through the Change, they have to find their mate and mark them, the bond I mentioned is what I said strong, we can since one's emotions, being separated for extended periods of time can drive a Veela mad. That is why I sent you away my Veela was in such agony from the separation from Antonin that I was dangerous, and I didn't want to risk hurting you" Neomi said Hoping the explanation would help her daughter forgive her for what she had done.

Hermione listened to her birth mother and could feel that she was not lying to her and that they cared about her, she thought about what she should do now. She weighed her opinions, her adopted parents already told her that they understood if she wanted to go live with her birth parents to get to know them and could always write and visit them anytime she wanted. Hermione then thought about Harry's and Ron's reaction and in the next moment she made her decision.

"Can we take the block and Glamour off" Hermione asked looking down then looked at her parents faces "Also if i can I'd like to spend the rest of the summer with you if that's no trouble" she added lastly not turning back from her decision.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here's the translations
> 
> Hermione's Spell "The magic that is captured in this object
> 
> Return to once was, Let the darkness rise and die
> 
> being replaced with light and new life. "
> 
> Bellatrix Spell: "Let my blood flow through the sea and take it as me
> 
> let my blood be blind and sharp through the veins
> 
> so they will be Blood of my blood "
> 
> I know there not to fancy but I lost the original chant I want to use.


End file.
